


Werewolf One-Shots

by arlene28



Category: Underworld (Movies), Wolves (2014)
Genre: Beastiality?, F/M, Werewolf Sex, shifting during sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28





	1. Beastly Fury

Beastly Fury

“Get off me!” I snap as Lucian pulls me into our room by my wrist.

“What did you think you were doing?!” He snarls at me, slamming the door.

“Helping!” I shout back.

“You almost got yourself killed!” He shouts back.

“I’m fine!” I cry, throwing my hands in the air.

I gasp as Lucian suddenly lunges at me, gripping my throat and slamming me against the wall. I growl at him and he growls back, his growl sounding more impressive as I’m ’just a human.

“You could’ve died.” He says, voice full of pain as his eyes go bright blue.

“I am fine! I wanted to help.” I sigh, stroking over his cheek.

He stares into my eyes, searching for something. He sighs and then his mouth crashes down on mine. I moan as he kisses me desperately. My hands run into his hair and his hand slips down from my throat to my breast, squeezing harshly. I wrap a leg around his waist, pulling him closer. He growls against my mouth, grabbing my hips and lifting me. He kisses down my neck and then bites against my collarbone.

“Lucian!” I moan, hoping he’ll finally bite me.

He snarls and tosses me onto the bed, making me yelp. He yanks his coat off and then his top, landing on top of me afterwards. I gasp as he grips my top and shreds it then attacks my trousers. I moan when his weight collapses over my body, wrapping my legs around his waist. He kisses me desperately and I cling to his shoulders.

“I almost lost you.” He whispers as he nips down my neck.

“I’m sorry but I had to help them.” I whisper back.

“I know.” He groans, grinding against my core.

“Lucian!” I cry out as his fangs bury themselves into my collarbone.

“I can’t lose you.” He growls, lifting his head so I can see my blood running from his mouth.

“You won’t!” I gasp, pulling him down for another hungry kiss.

He pulls away with a snarl and undoes his trousers. I love seeing him like this, all wild and out of control. I yelp as he flips me over onto my belly, teeth biting down on my neck just enough to pin me. I mewl as I feel his cock pressing against my ass and he pulls my hips up.

“Lucian please!” I whine, squirming against him.

He growls against my skin, the sound vibrating through my body, as he slams his dick deep inside my core. I cry out, gripping at the sheets as he begins to pound into me.

“More!” I choke out.

He releases my neck and snarls as he changes, releasing his wolf form, making me scream as his cock gets even larger. Normally, when he gives in to his urge to change during sex, he’s slow and gentle with me but not this time. This time, he completely lets go. He pounds into me as his claws sink into my hips.

“Lucian! Yes!” I scream, the pain driving me higher.

He growls and I shiver as I feel his breath panting onto my neck. He licks over my shoulder and I mewl. He hits me so deep I’m sure he’s reaching my chest and all I can do is pant and moan as I reach my edge, coming in a gush as he howls out his own orgasm. I whimper as I feel his burning hot cum fill my abdomen, making it bulge, and then scream as his fangs bite deep into my shoulder and the world goes black.

“Easy.” Lucian’s voice whispers in my ear as I come back round.

“You finally bit me.” I smile, voice cracking.

“I can’t lose you.” He replies softly.

“You won’t.” I yawn, snuggling into him.

“You’re never helping Raze again.” He growls.

“I’m fine.” I sigh.

“And you’ll stay that way.” He rumbles.


	2. Run (Connor Slaughter/Female Reader)

Run

“Fuck!” I shout as my car stalls and stops, finally running out of the fumes it’s been running on.

I groan and hit my head on the steering wheel. I’d been hoping it would last until I reached another garage. I grab my jacket and head off in the direction I had been going. Eventually I end up in a little town and head to the bar, which is the most prominent building there. I head inside and smile at the pregnant girl behind the bar.

“We don’t normally get strangers.” She says cautiously.

“My car broke down and I was hoping I could get some gas.” I reply, taking a stool at the bar.

I can feel everyone’s eyes on me, but I don’t take it personally. I’ve been through enough of these small towns to know how closed off they can be to newcomers. I notice two men staring at me more intensely though. One is a young blonde guy and, judging by the protective look in his eyes, he’s probably the father of the bartender’s unborn child. The other guy though, he’s emanating an aura of pure danger, all huge, rugged and wild.

“Gas station is just up the road. Want a drink before you go?” She asks.

“Just a water, thanks.” I smile.

I drink the water and head off to the gas station. As I reach it, I’m hit on the head and the world goes black.

 

I wake with a groan, sometime later, in the dark forest. I hear a growl and I look to the sound, seeing a guy standing above me. I go to get up but he pins me back down.

“Get off me!” I snarl, struggling against him.

He growls and suddenly changes into a wolfman. I gasp in shock but continue to struggle. Suddenly there’s another snarl and the wolfman is ripped away by two other wolfmen. The biggest of the two rips out the first one’s throat as I scramble up to my feet. The new ones change back to human form and I see the bigger one is the dangerous guy from the bar and the smaller one is the young soon-to-be Father. They share a look and the younger guy’s shoulders slump.

“I’m sorry.” The younger one says to me before disappearing into the trees. 

“Sorry for what?” I ask the bigger guy cautiously.

“You having to die.” He grins.

“What?” I gasp.

“You’re an outsider, you know about us, therefore you have to die.” 

“Like Hell!” I growl.

“I’m gonna give you the same chance I give everyone. Run.” He growls, fangs growing.

“No.” I snap.

“What?” He asks, confused.

“I’m not gonna run so you can have more fun killing me.” I glare at him.

“Fine.” He shrugs and lunges at me.

I duck and twist, grabbing a rock and smashing it against his head. He growls and drags me towards him.

“Thought you weren’t gonna try to stop me.” He growls, grabbing my wrists.

“I said I wouldn’t run, I didn’t say I wouldn’t fight.” I shout, kicking at him.

“Feisty.” He smirks, looking down at me.

“Fuck you!” I snap.

A low rumble vibrates up his body and a growl drops from his lips. I push him away as he lifts up and releases me. I stand up and go to stride away from him but he grabs my ankle and I fall, hitting my head. I lay there, dazed, as he bends over me and I wait to die. He looks at me and then lifts me up gently as the world goes black again.

 

A week later, I’m living with Connor (the guy who wanted to kill me) while I look for a place of my own. The townspeople, Connor and I came to an agreement. I got to stay alive if I stay in town where they can keep an eye on me. I explained that I was running from my mob boss violent ex-boyfriend but it turns out a town full of werewolves aren’t all that scared of him showing up.

“Hi Kadyn. What’s up? Really? Great! I’ll meet you there in twenty minutes!” I say into my phone.

I get up and rush to my room to get changed from my pyjamas, a vest top and shorts.

“Where are you going?” Connor asks from the doorway of my room.

“John heard about a little house that’s for sale for a good price. I’m gonna go and look at it.” I say excitedly.

“Why?” He growls, stepping up to me slowly.

“Because I need somewhere to live.” I reply shortly.

“You live here.” He frowns.

“Yeah, but I can’t live here forever.” I laugh, turning my back on him.

“Why not? I feed you, protect you and care for you.” He snarls, grabbing my arm and spinning me round to look at him.

“Get off me!” I snap, furious at his overbearingness.

“Answer me!” He yells.

“I am so sick of you treating me like a misbehaving child! You’re not my Father!” I shout back.

“You think I’m treating you like a child?” He laughs at me.

“Oh, go to Hell, Connor! Why else would you keep thinking you can tell me what to do?” I growl, trying to walk around him.

“Because you’re my woman!” He grins, pulling me in for a deep kiss.

I tense and push at his chest, unable to believe he’d want me this way, but then I melt into him with a moan. He growls as he feels me surrender and he grabs my ass, lifting me until I wrap my legs around his waist. I gasp as his weight slams me against the wall and he rips at my clothes. I pull at his, moaning as more and more of his body appears.

“You’re mine.” He growls, kissing down my neck.

“Oh really?” I purr, hands gripping his hair.

“Yes!” He snarls, throwing me down on the bed.

I yelp and he grins as he crawls between my legs, grabbing them and throwing them over his shoulders. My breath hitches as his breath ghosts over my folds. He sniffs deeply and he hums, eyes almost glowing.

“Don’t change me!” I whisper, a shiver of fear sliding down my spine.

He smiles and nods before burying his face in my pussy. I gasp and my hips buck up. He growls and grips my hips, pinning me in place. I cry out, grabbing the sheets as I squirm. He thrusts his tongue deep inside me and I moan at the sensation of his facial hair rubbing against my folds and clit.

“Fuck! Connor! I’m gonna…” I whine, back arching.

He snarls and grazes his teeth over my clit. I scream out as I cum. Connor moans as he laps up my juices greedily and I whimper at the oversensitivity. He hums and crawls up my body with a smug grin.

“You taste so delicious.” He groans, licking his lips.

“Wanna know how you taste.” I grin, pushing him onto his back.

I kneel over his legs and grip his cock, marvelling at his size. I swallow him down and he groans, hips bucking. I moan and take more of him down until I gag as he hits the back of my throat. I pull off with a pop and look at him.

“How much control do you have when you change?” I ask slyly, straddling his waist.

“I’m in full control. Why?” He asks cautiously.

“Coz I wanna play.” I grin, tying his wrists to my headboard with my robe belt.

“Play what?” He growls, fists clenching.

I chuckle and stand up.

“Catch me.” I grin and turn to run.

I hear him growl as I run from the cabin, through the woods. I run as fast as I can but it’s not long before I can hear him chasing me. I squeal as I’m grabbed from behind and pinned to the ground. I laugh as I look up at Connor, looking attractive even in wolfman form.

“Got you.” He growls.

“Yes, you did.” I grin, stroking his fur.

“What’s my prize?” He asks, nuzzling into my neck.

“Me. Anyway you want.” I whisper into his ear.

He growls and I gasp as I’m flipped to my hands and knees. I moan and press against him as he kneels behind me. The breath hitches in my throat as I feel his cock rub against my entrance.

“Connor.” I moan, arching my back to press against him harder.

He growls and slowly pushes into me, stretching almost more than I can bare. He grabs my throat, claws digging into my flesh slightly and slides the last of his cock deep inside me and holds still. 

“Mine.” He whispers gravelly in my ear.

“Yes!” I sob, wanting him to move.

“Patience. Don’t want to hurt you.” He groans as I wriggle against him.

“Please, Connor, please! Need you!” I whine.

He snarls and suddenly pulls out of me, flipping me onto my back again. I whimper, thinking I’ve upset him, but he changes back into his human form and thrusts back into me. I arch with a cry, nails dragging down his back.

“Mine! My woman!” He snarls, gripping my throat.

“Yes, Connor. Yours. All yours. Only yours.” I moan, writhing beneath him.

He kisses me and slams into me, hitting deeper than anyone else ever has. I kiss him back, biting his lip as I cry out. He growls and squeezes one of my breasts harshly, letting me know I’m going to be covered in his bruises. He licks over my cheek and then kisses down my jaw. I tilt my head with a moan, knowing I’m so close. He bites down on my neck and I cum with a scream, nails ripping into his skin as I shatter with pleasure. I bite his shoulder and he howls as he cums too, filling me with his hot seed.

“I want you to stay.” He whispers.

“Why?” I pant, hope blossoming.

“Because I love you.” He says, staring into my eyes.

“I love you too.” I smile.

He grins and kisses me deeply. My hands wind into his hair.

“Let’s go home.” I smile at him.

He grins and stands up, lifting me with him. I nuzzle into his neck with a hum.

“You bit me.” I say softly.

“Not in a way that will change you. Plus, you bit me first.” He grins.

I laugh and he carries me home.


End file.
